Without You
by Cloud612
Summary: Cloud has been a bit depressed, but all it takes is a little time with Tifa to cheer him up... right?


Without You   
by Zach McCoy  
  
Cloud Strife had always been a happy-go-lucky kind of guy, but lately his friends had noticed that he seemed more irritable, and he was stressed for some reason, but they figured he'd get over it, he always did.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cid sat back in Cloud's Costa Del Sol villa and smoked a cigarette as he looked at Reeve.   
  
"What do you thinks up with Cloud? He's really startin' to piss me off." He said. Reeve just shrugged and looked back at him.  
  
"Maybe him and Tifa are going through some problems, we just gotta let him deal with it."   
  
"I guess your right," Cid replied. "Hey, hand me the remote." He flipped through the channels as Cloud slumped up the stairs from the basement.   
"Here comes old whinny ass himself." Cid whispered to Reeve, who just elbowed him in the side.   
  
"Hey Cloud, what's up?" Reeve asked as Cloud passed them. Cloud smiled faintly.  
  
"Not much, I was just about to call Tifa." He answered.  
  
"Oh, that's cool." Reeve nodded. Cloud walked into the other room, and Cid chuckled.  
  
"He must be down there tokin' up on mako or something, he looks like shit." Reeve glared at him and punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"Shut up!" Reeve laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, and who's gonna make me?" Cid asked, raising an eyebrow. He punched Reeve back and the two were soon exchanging blows.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tifa? Yeah, it's Cloud." He said happily as he sighed into the phone.  
  
"Oh Cloud! How are you doing, feeling better?" she asked, worried.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright, but you know? I feel like you're the only one who really cares about me Tifa. I love you and I need you in my life right now." He told her. Tifa could here the pain in his voice and tried her hardest to sound sincere.  
  
"I love you too, I promise I will never hurt you Cloud."   
  
"Will we always be together? You won't ever leave me will you?" he asked her. Tifa blinked away a tear as she sighed and smiled to herself.   
  
"No, I will never leave you Cloud. You and me forever, remember that." She told him. "Hey, are you doing anything tonight Cloud? I've got no plans."  
  
"Actually Tifa, I was thinking about getting to sleep early tonight, I need some rest, but I'll pick you up first thing tomorrow, I want to spend the whole day with you. Okay?" Tifa made kissing sounds into the phone.   
  
"That sounds great darling, see you then." She said.  
  
"Love ya babe, talk to you later." He said before hanging up. Cloud walked back out to the living room and stopped to laugh at Cid and Reeve.  
  
"Uncle, uncle!" Reeve yelled as Cid twisted his arm behind his back. "Dang, not so hard!" Cid laughed and let go.   
  
"Told ya not to mess with me, boy!" Cid chuckled as he sat back down. Reeve stood up rubbing his arm and looked at Cloud who was still laughing.  
  
"Well, you look like you're feeling better Cloud. You doing okay?" Reeve asked. Cloud nodded and replied.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Hey, I'm gonna go out for a while, don't tear up the place." He told them as he waved a finger.  
  
"Alright Master Cloud." Cid saluted. "Hey Reeve, why don't we go to the bar, they've got the game on the big screen down there."   
  
"Alright, sounds like a plan." Reeve slapped him on the back. "Alright Cloud, no need to worry 'bout us."  
  
"Thanks guys, see ya." Cloud said as he walked out the door. He looked at the sun setting over the ocean and smiled as he sat on his motorcycle. The new mall in Corel would probably still be open, he figured. Cloud started the engine and pulled out of Costa Del Sol, off to Corel.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I know without her I would die." Cloud said to himself as he approached the former coal-mining town. "I'm lucky to have a girl like her." Cloud slowed as he reached the outskirts of town, carefully maneuvering his way through the cluster of people in the streets. "This place sure has come a long way..." he said looking at all the new buildings and streets. He parked his bike and walked into the new mall, looking all around him. "Wow, I wonder where they got the money to do this?" Just then a large man in a suit came bounding towards him.   
  
"Cloud, ya spiky ass? Is that you?" the man asked.  
  
"Barret?! Damn man, long time no see! You sure have helped this place grow up!" Cloud said as the larger man shook his hand violently.  
  
"Yeah, well I owed the people here, it was my fault it turned out the way it was." The newly elected mayor beamed. "But it is something ain't it? I tell ya, it took some money, but hey, when you've helped save the world, people will do almost anything for you, ya know?" He chuckled. "So, what are you up to?"   
  
"I was actually on my way to buy some stuff for Tifa." He jerked his thumb towards the jewelry store. Barret smiled.   
  
"I'm never one to stop a customer, but let me ask. How are things between you two?"  
  
"Oh great!" Cloud exclaimed. "Things couldn't be better." Barret nodded and slapped him on the back, nearly causing him to fall over.  
  
"Glad to hear it Cloud! Don't be a stranger ya hear? Keep in touch!"   
  
"Will do!" Cloud nodded as he walked off to the jeweler's. He bought Tifa the white gold bracelet she had been wanting and a small teddy bear to go with it. He beamed as he scampered over to the florist to buy two dozen roses, a dozen red, a dozen white. He hoped she would like the gifts he got for her. To his surprise, as Cloud walked out of the mall and to his motorcycle, he ran into Tifa.   
  
"Hey baby, I was just about to come see you. Here, these are to show how much I love you." He handed the gifts to hear, smiling as he kissed her on the cheek.   
  
"Who is this fool, Tif?" The guy standing next to her asked as he looked at Cloud. Cloud stopped and looked back at him, his mouth dropping open.   
  
"Tifa...? What's going on?" He asked as he looked at her, his eyes burning, he could barely see anymore. Tifa was speechless, she just handed the gifts back and ran away. The other man looked at her and stood, confused.   
  
"Dude, what's this, some kind of joke?" He asked. Cloud turned around and dropped all the gifts onto the ground, and ran to his Shinra model Corley. He thrust the throttle and cursed to himself when it wouldn't start, again he tried, until finally he had it going.   
  
"Tifa, how could you do this to me?" He flared the engines and took of towards Rocket Town, where Tifa had been staying with Shera and Cid, while she was getting ready for her move back to Nibelheim. "I don't care how long it takes to get there, I'm going to show her how much she hurt me!" It seemed like forever before he finally reached Cid's house, and he knocked on the door, Shera soon coming to answer it.   
  
"Cloud? Oh, it's good to see you again!" Cloud smiled weakly and embraced her.  
  
"You too Shera." He choked back a sob and looked at her. "I'm sorry to bother you like this, but do you have a piece of paper I can use?" Shera looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Of course, but whatever for?" She asked.  
  
"I need to leave a message for Tifa." He said. She nodded and came from the kitchen with a pen and paper. "Thank you." He took the pen and quickly wrote something down. "Please, could you give this to her when she gets here?"  
  
"No problem Cloud." She said to him. Cloud smiled again.   
  
"Thank you again Shera, and I'm sorry I can't stay longer. Tell Cid I said hi." Shera nodded.  
  
"But isn't he at your house?" She asked. Cloud turned and looked at her.  
  
"Why, yes he is, but I may not be returning to my house tonight." He smiled and waved to her as he went out the door. "Thanks again."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cloud had been driving for hours, and his Corley was nearly out of fuel, but he didn't care. He finally reached the peninsula, farthest west from Rocket Town and he stopped on a near by cliff and sighed as he opened the storage case on the side of his bike. He took the object from the case and set it on the ground as he wheeled the Shinra bike to the edge of the cliff.   
  
"You brought me some great rides, old buddy." He sighed. "Good times..." He watched as the motorcycle went over the edge of the steep cliff and went back to the object, picking it up and looking at it in his hands.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tifa ran into Cid's house and slammed the door behind her, tears were running down her face. Shera came from the kitchen and Tifa quickly wiped her eyes.  
  
"Oh hi Tifa, Cloud came by and left this for you." She handed her the note and looked at her. "Is something wrong?" Tifa shook her head and bit her lip.  
  
"No, no, everything is fine. Thank you." She sat down and unfolded the note. She read it quickly and dropped it on the table. "Oh my god..."  
  
Tifa,   
How much you hurt me,  
I just wanted you to love me, and be there for me...  
But you lied,   
And I'm just so tired.  
So then, with one shot I'll fire.  
Tell everyone good bye, and that I loved them,   
And if they ask, just say that I died for you.  
  
Love,   
Cloud  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My first fic to be finished, I wrote it in about 45 minutes, so I prolly could have done better, anyways, please review!  



End file.
